


Jeder andere

by Maaiika



Series: Sintober KabuOro Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Post War, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Spoiler! zum Naruto Ende. Der vierte Ninjaweltkrieg ist vorüber, das ewige Tsukuyomi gelöst. Um die Toten wurde getrauert, die Lebenden belohnt. Jeder geht seiner Wege. Einige in die Zukunft, andere in die Vergangenheit. Kabuto hängt irgendwo dazwischen. (Vorsichtiges KabuOro)





	

**Jeder andere**

  
Die Vögel piepsten so wild und laut, als hätte es den vierten Ninjaweltkrieg nie gegeben.   
Das Gras war noch feucht und so stark, als hätten Truppen es niemals nieder getreten.

Die Sonne ging leuchtend und von keiner Wolke getrübt am Horizont auf. Ihre Strahlen durchbrachen die massive Dunkelheit, die in dieser Nacht geherrscht hatte. Die letzten Sterne verkrochen sich.   
  
Kabuto atmete die frische Morgenluft ein und klopfte die von der zermürbenden Arbeit staubige Robe aus. Der untere Saum war nass, da ein Kind vorhin den Wasserbottich umgestoßen hatte. Sein linker Ärmel war blutig, die Wunde von seinem besorgniserregendsten Schützling war erneut aufgebrochen.

Er hatte die ganzen letzten zwölf Stunden durchgeackert und auch die nächsten zwölf würden nicht anders aussehen. Jetzt war der einzige Moment, die einzigen fünf Minuten, in denen er sich Ruhe gönnen konnte.   
  
Erschöpfung zerrte an jedem seiner Glieder. Die ganze Nacht lang hatte er Chakra geschmiedet und höllisch schnell wieder verbraucht. Die ganzen neuen Fiebererkrankungen konnte ein Arzt unmöglich allein eindämmen.

 

Kabuto war allein.  
Aber er war kein gewöhnlicher Arzt.

Er strich sich schwer seufzend durch die Haare.

Es war nicht recht, sich zu beschweren. Schließlich hatte er sich nach dem Krieg für dieses Leben entschieden. War heimgekehrt an den einzigen Ort, an dem man ihn nicht wieder herausgeworfen hätte.

Er war nach Hause gegangen. Nach schier unendlicher Zeit.

Mit melancholischem Blick besah er sich das kleine Waisenhaus, das damals seine Heimat gewesen war, bevor er zwangsweise den ANBU beigetreten war.

Man hatte es mittlerweile zu einem klitzekleinen Krankenhaus umfunktioniert. Den hier lebenden Kindern wurden immer noch medizinische Jutsus beigebracht, damals wie heute. Doch manchmal kam es vor, dass viele Bewohner auf einmal erkrankten.

Sie hatten hier kaum Möglichkeiten Quarantäneräume einzurichten und einer Epidemie waren sie ziemlich schutzlos ausgesetzt.

 

Und Kabuto, der mit Abstand beste Heiler, opferte sich auch am meisten auf.   
  
Weil er es wollte. Und weil er es musste.   
Doch selbst damit konnte er seine Taten nicht wieder gut machen.

 

Es wurde heller und heller.

Er wollte gerade wieder umkehren, um die nassen Tücher zu wechseln und die nun genügend abgekühlte Medizin zu verabreichen, als es ihn in Mark und Bein erschütterte.

 

Er spürte es.   
Er spürte ihn.   
  
Seine Anwesenheit spürte er in jeder einzelnen Haarwurzel, jede der Abermillionen Nerven und Zellen reagierten auf ihn.   
  
Kabuto wandte sich um und war kein bisschen erstaunt, als er Orochimaru aus dem angrenzenden Wäldchen heraustreten sah.

Dennoch schluckte er hart. Er hatte ihn seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem sie alle aus dem ewigen Tsukuyomi erwacht waren, waren sie stillschweigend getrennte Wege gegangen.

Hin und wieder nahm er zwar dessen Anwesenheit wahr, fühlte sich beobachtet... und begegnete Schlangen in Gebieten, die dort im Leben nichts verloren hatten.

 

Er kam langsam näher und stand alsbald vor ihm.

„Kabuto...“   
  
Der Arzt betrachtete ihn ungeniert. „Wie geht es dir?“ Er konnte seine forschenden Augen nicht abstellen, hatte er nie gekonnt. Wie auch... Man hatte ihn sein Leben lang darauf trainiert, Krankheiten und Wunden so schnell wie möglich zu lokalisieren und anschließend zu behandeln.

 

Orochimarus Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen. Blass wie immer. Kabutos Gehirn rechnete unaufgefordert das womögliche Gewicht aus.

Und es war definitiv zu wenig.

 

„Du starrst immer noch.“  
„Altes Laster.“

 

Orochimaru öffnete amüsiert die schmalen Lippen erneut, als in diesem Moment ein kleiner Junge von circa fünf Jahren aus dem Haus gerannt kam.   
  
„Kabuto! Ha, Kabuto-sama!“ Er kam schnaufend an und griff in den Stoff seiner hellen Robe. „Kurui geht es wieder schlechter. Sie braucht Sie.“ Er sah flehend hinauf und bemerkte erst jetzt Orochimaru. Erschrocken wich der Kleine zurück, Angst und Alarmbereitschaft in seinen Augen.   
  
„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Kabuto mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich komme sofort.“   
  
Seine schwarzen Augen, nach wie vor von einer Brille verborgen, folgten besorgt dem Kleinen, der zurück zum Haus hechtete. Als er zurück zu seinem alten Meister blickte, wich jegliche Sorge und Orochimaru wurde kalt.

 

Er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn Kabuto ihn mit diesem lächerlichen Arzt-Blick gemustert hatte, doch nun...   
  
Nun, Orochimaru hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie viel Kraft und Beherrschung es den Mediziner kostete, ihn nicht mit exakt diesem Blick zu begegnen.

„Was... was hast du nun vor?“, fragte der Jüngere leise und richtete seine Brille. Alte Überbrückungstaktik.   
„...“  
„In Ordnung, ich werde nicht weiter fragen.“   
  
Die Sonne tauchte alles in immer heller werdendes Licht, doch sonderlich wärmer wurde es nicht.   
  
Kabuto lag noch so viel auf der Zunge.

Dass Orochimaru hier bleiben könnte. Auch wenn das hanebüchen klingen mochte. Dass er, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hier alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, wenn Orochimaru wieder mit ihm reisen wollte. Er müsste ihn nicht einmal bitten.   
  
Ein Blick, eine grobe Handbewegung, ein Zischen würde reichen. Genügen, um ihn wieder für eine kleine Ewigkeit an ihn zu binden.

 

Und Kabuto hasste sich dafür.

 

Doch er sagte und fragte nichts. Er blieb still und musterte die Schlange durch seine Brille hindurch.   
  
„Warum dieser Ort?“, fragte Orochimaru nach einer Weile. Kabutos Blick wanderte kurzzeitig auf den Boden, schnappte aber schnell wieder zurück. „Sie sind jung. Sie sind die einzigen, die nicht wissen, was ich in dem Krieg getan habe.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Sie urteilen nicht.“   
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zerrte an Orochimarus Mundwinkeln. „Du bist jahrelang mit mir unterwegs gewesen. Hast in meinem Namen gemordet. Und es hat dich nicht gekümmert.“

 

„Ha. Ja, das ist wahr. Aber das ist kaum zu vergleichen. Es war keine Arbeit... bei dir zu sein. Im Gegenteil.“ Sein Blick war erstaunlich fest und starr. Kabuto war von sich selbst überrascht. „Ich war stolz. Der Krieg wiederum...“  
  
„War der Krieg denn nicht in deinem Sinne?“  
„...“ Kabuto schloss müde die dunklen Augen.   
„Geh schon“, forderte der Sannin ihn dann auf. „Sie brauchen dich.“   
  
Kabuto sah wieder auf, wütend und erbost die Nasenflügel blähend. _Du brauchst mich auch_ klang zu sehr wie eine Beleidigung, als dass er das hätte erwidern können. Auch wenn Kabuto das nur allzu gern getan hätte.

 

„Sie benötigen deine Hilfe aber eher als ich.“   
  
Kabuto zuckte ertappt zusammen. Wie hatte er vergessen können, dass er für Orochimaru ein offenes Buch war...

Etwas Bösartiges blitzte in den Schlangenaugen auf. „Außerdem kann ich mir jederzeit einen anderen Arzt suchen.“   
  
Kabuto ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Fremdes Blut klebte nun an seinen Händen. Fast hätte er gelacht.  
  
„Jeder andere Arzt kann mich behandeln.“  
  
Kabuto kniff die Augen zusammen. Haare fielen ihm über die Schulter.   
  
„Jeder andere ist gut genug dafür.“   
  
Kabuto biss sich auf die Lippen. Orochimaru lachte still.

 

„Und wirklich _jeder_ würde mir weniger auf die Nerven gehen, als du.“   
  
Kabuto entließ zornig einen Schwall Luft, eine Mischung aus wütendem Schnaufen und ersticktem Keuchen.   
  
„Aber jeder andere hätte mich schon längst sterben lassen. Jeder andere hätte mich eines stillen Nachmittags verrecken lassen, wenn ihm danach gewesen wäre.“  
  
Kabuto lächelte bitter. „Glaub mir, es gab Nachmittage, an denen ich kurz davor stand.“  
  
Der ältere Ninja lachte. „Glaube ich gern.“ Er kam noch zwei Schritte auf Kabuto zu, sodass er Schulter an Schulter mit ihm stand. Dann hob er seinen rechten Arm und ließ aus dem Ärmel eine kleine, dünne Schlange kriechen. Sie schlängelte sich schnell um Kabutos Nacken und passte so gerade eben um seinen Hals. Doch sie drückte nicht zu. Sie lag einfach nur da.

 

„Jeden anderen hätte sie getötet“, wisperte er mit rasselnder Stimme. Und Kabuto war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung seelenruhig.

 

„Sie stirbt nach einer Woche. Überlege es dir bis dahin.“   
  
Er ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann blickte er seinem ehemaligen Gefährten in die dunklen Augen und sah, wie dessen Entscheidung schon längst gefallen war. Dennoch drehte er sich wieder um und ging seiner Wege. Ließ Kabuto diese eine Woche, weil er nun ein fairer Shinobi war.

 

Diese eine Woche zur Entscheidung was er wirklich wollte.

 

 

Oder wen.

 

 

 


End file.
